Sunken (Phan au)
by MyAmericanPsycho
Summary: Phil has been a merman for 7 years, and hasn't had contact with anyone until one day a small fishing boat sinks with a man beyond his wishes on it.
1. chapter 1

It's been years since the last time I took in a single breathe of air through my, now, under developed lungs. A life of unforeseen loneliness as whatever has turned me into this creature is now long gone, leaving me all alone.

I'd see ships sail above me, and old rusty ones decay below me. All these old sunken ships, and I've not yet witness one sink. Though it would all be in vain for me to see one sink, because one of its occupants may be the cure to my loneliness.

I couldn't bare to be the cause of several deaths besides one, so when I saw a small fishing boat pass above me, I thought nothing of it until I heard a loud creak-like groaning noise.

I heard the banging of a locked door as it struggled to open. I noticed the gaping hole at the bottom, and watched helplessly as it started to sink. When I saw the cabin, that was still filled with air, I saw a young man, maybe a few years younger than me with curly brown hair and a panicked expression.

His screams were amplified by the emptiness of the cabin. His door was jammed when he noticed me. His eyes made contact with mine as he screamed louder. "Help!" I could make out.

I had to do something. I turned around and banged my long powerful tail against the door and watched it crumple and fall off. The man swam out of the cabin once it filled with water and hurriedly made his way to the surface.

I stayed underneath and watched him up on the surface, occasionally kicking to stay afloat.

Then I realized! This was my opportunity! I swam to the surface but stoped when I was about a foot away from the boy. I haven't used my voice in years, I've forgotten what it sounded like.

It's okay. I can do this. I told my self. I stuck my head above the water.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n POVs are going to switch every chapter unless I say otherwise)

It was just a normal day fishing, until I heard a loud scraping bang. I didn't think much of it at the time until about half an hour later my boat began to submerge into the Atlantic Ocean.

I struggled to open the cabin door as I was trapped inside. I was going to die. I kicked at the door and yanked at it, still nothing. I screamed, though I knew no one could here me.

The cabin was fully submerged, but still trapping a bit of air. I looked out the window, knowing these were my final moments.

Until I saw the face of a man. He had jet black hair and eyes that matched the sea around him. "Help!" I screamed even louder in hopes that he would help me.

I heard a louder bang as the door crumpled in front of me, and I could no longer see the man in front of me.

I swam, as well as I could, to the top and panted when I realized I wasn't in good enough shape to stay afloat for very long. I was going to die at the hands of this ocean.

I wonder where the man went? The one that saved me? Was he just a hallucination?

As these thoughts were processed, they were answered as his head popped up in the air. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. He was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

"You saved me," I stuttered out.

"Well I certainly tried," He smirked.

"But-but how?" I asked, still in awe.

"I'm a merman, duh," He let out a light laugh, his tongue sticking out between his teeth. I shook my head not believing what he said until I looked down.

"Oh my–"

"I'm Phil, by the way,"


	3. Chapter 3

His chocolate eyes held shock. Yeah I knew this reaction would come. Getting a better look at him, I realized this guy was actually hot. Like not just kinda cute, but HOT.

"D-dan," He said. The name seemed to go well with him. "Are you really a me-merman?" He stuttered.

"No, I work at Sea World and just went for a quick swim in the ocean. Yes I'm a real merman." I let out a chuckle but he didn't laugh along.

"How-how am I supposed to get back to land! I'm a good day away by boat!" I watched him panic, not knowing what to say. I was kinda hoping he would want to stay here with me.

"I have no clue, Dan. Being realistic, you wouldn't make it before you dehydrate." I said. Now obviously I could swim and pull him, but I was kind of trying to convince him to stay here with me.

"Oh, I suppose that's true. I-I have a life vest on the boat, do you think you could, maybe, get it for me? Please?"

"Of course," I couldn't say no that that face. I turned and down into the water, splashing him slightly. It took me only a minute to find his boat, and only another to find a life jacket and a bottle of water. Both were stuck to the ceiling with the air in them. "Here," I said handing him the life vest and giving him the water bottle.

I'm sure he has so many questions about nothing but my tail. He did a good job at saying nothing about it. The night was growing near and the sunset was breathtaking.

"Are there sharks here?"

"Unfortunately, yes there are, but they should leave you alone." I saw a tear run down his face.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" He sniffled.

"No, Dan of course not–"

"Phil! Tell me the truth! You said it yourself! I'd die of dehydration if sharks or drowning don't kill me first!" His out burst surprised me. Now is the time to tell him.

"Well there is something I can do,"


	4. Chapter four

Something he can do? I'm down for anything besides dying. As much as I joke about wanting death, when it comes down to it, I really don't.

"Really?! What?" I asked with a bit of excitement.

"You may not like it," He said with a dead serious tone.

"Anything is fine with me besides dying!"

"Well, the only thing I can think of is if you stayed here with me." He said, with a small nervous smile.

Stay here with him? He must be delusional! I'd die up here, and I literally said anything besides dying. "But, like you said, I'll dehydrate,"

"No, stay here like me. As a merman," he clarified. Wait. That can happen?

"What?! You can't be serious? You can't expect me to leave my life behind to live with some guy I just met!" I almost yelled.

"Dan, weigh your options here. If you didn't become like me, what would happen?" He asked, staying calm. If I didn't become like him, I would most likely die.

"I suppose you're right," I tell him.

"So do you want to do it?"

"I guess," I said.

(A/n sorry this is so short!)


End file.
